¿Hebi?
by RukiaU
Summary: Sasuke sueña con Naruto y ambos mantienen una interesante conversación acerca de Hebi... aunque Naruto no acaba de comprender cuál es el verdadero objetivo del grupo [tb algo de sasunaru]


**SPOILERS: **Hebi recibe su nombre en el manga 352, así que habría que haber leído hasta ahí para enterarse del todo de lo q pasa...

**AVISO**: Yaoi... pero muy poco. Sólo en la cabeza de Sasuke. En sus sueños XD.

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto y Sasuke no me pertenecen. Ni ningún otro personaje. Sólo Itachi. Después de todo yo soy su psicóloga. ¿Quién sabe qué podría andar haciendo por ahí sin sus sesiones de terapia y sus pastillas azules?

**N/A: **Esto surgió cuando hablaba con mi hermano del nombre del grupo de Sasuke (xq no nos acordábamos de como era) y entonces descubrí la razón por la que "Hebi" se llamaba así... no, no es porque signifique "serpiente". Es una tapadera. Sólo decid la palabra en voz alta... XDD sí, estoy loca. Además, no quería que hubiera yaoi (en la primera versión del fic no había) pero Sasuke de repente empezó a pensar en la cantidad de ropa completamente innecesaria que llevaba encima Naruto y... bueno. Esas cosas que pasan.

Dedico el fic al Guitar Hero II (XDDD), que es a lo que se debe lo de la nevera (mientras se cargan las canciones pone algo parecido a: "Consigue una nevera portátil para tu local de ensayos. Es mucho más importante que un bajista" XDD), y al Club Tanj, que lucha contra el plagio de fics y ve pelis de piratas a todas horas ;)

Dejad reviews!!!!

**

* * *

**

**HEBI**

****

****

- ¿Sasuke?

- ¿Naruto?

Sasuke se levantó con dignidad y se sacudió la tierra de la ropa. Hacía unos segundos se encontraba en su campamento, con el resto de sus compañeros, imaginando el color de la sangre de Itachi deslizándose por el filo de su espada, y al momento siguiente se encontraba allí, fuera donde fuera ese allí, tendido en el suelo y con Naruto de pie a unos metros de distancia, observándole con una sonrisa irónica.

- Así que ha funcionado - susurró Naruto, mirándolo entre complacido y sorprendido. Sasuke le devolvió la mirada entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¿Qué ha funcionado?. ¿Y donde están los demás? - preguntó, intentando disimular su inquietud. Si Naruto había sido capaz de burlarlos o - por muy difícil que pareciera - derrotarlos, no tendrían nada que hacer contra Itachi.

- ¿Los demás?. ¿A quién te refieres? - Sasuke lo ignoró y activó el sharingan. Ese lugar, fuera lo que fuera, no era real. Más tranquilo, sus ojos recuperaron su color normal y miró a Naruto, que protestaba porque el otro no contestaba a sus preguntas.

- Los miembros de mi grupo.- dijo, para silenciar al otro. Seguramente sólo estaba soñando. Sí, eso era lo más probable. Era imposible que lo hubieran atrapado en una ilusión sin que se hubiera dado cuenta. Sólo era un inofensivo sueño.

- ¿Tu grupo?. ¿Tienes un grupo?

Sasuke asintió distraído. Para ser un sueño, la voz de Naruto sonaba muy real, y su ex-compañero aún llevaba demasiada ropa encima. Pero¿de qué otra cosa se podía tratar? No era posible que el verdadero Naruto se hubiera presentado ante él solo para quedársele mirando y preguntarle cosas estúpidas. Sasuke se obligó a sí mismo a prestar atención a lo que decía el chico rubio. Sí, definitivamente, si estaba escuchando a Naruto por propia voluntad, se tenía que tratar de un sueño.

- Sasuke-teme¿cómo se llama tu grupo?

Sasuke lo miró fríamente antes de responder. Después de todo¿qué más daba? Nada de eso era real.

- Hebi - el otro lo miró desconcertado.

- ¿Como la música heavy?

- Hebi, dobe. H-E-B-I

- Oh. ¿Y habéis tocado ya en muchas galas?

Sasuke lo miró con preocupación.

-Dobe...

- Podría pedirle a Tsunade que os contrate para la fiesta de graduación de la academia.- Lo animó Naruto, sonriendo. Sasuke lo miraba de hito en hito, incapaz de hablar. Sí, tenía el mismo estilo de pensamiento que el Naruto real. El de sus sueños nunca preguntaba, y era mucho más complaciente.

- Siempre quise tocar el bajo en un grupo - continuó Naruto, ajeno a los pensamientos del otro. -¿Quién es vuestro bajista?

- No tenemos ninguno - "obviamente", iba a añadir, pero Naruto no le dejó hablar.

- Vaya. Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen. Si tienes que elegir entre un bajista y una nevera para el local de ensayo, elige la nevera.

- Dobe...

- ¡Sasuke¡Yo podría ser vuestro bajista! - Naruto empezó a dar saltos emocionado, y ante la mirada atónita de Sasuke, se acercó a éste y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo. Sí, eso estaba mucho mejor. Por fin algo con un poco de sentido. - Imagínatelo, recorriendo todo el mundo de gira tocando juntos...

- Yo no toco - dijo Sasuke, intentando explicar de nuevo la situación, aunque si Naruto seguía tan cerca pronto dejaría de importarle.

- ¿Eres el cantante?- Naruto lo miró con admiración, y Sasuke aprovechó el momento para inclinarse sobre él. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera "reconducir el sueño", Naruto se apartó, se alejó de él un par de pasos y lo miró, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido- Sasuke¿porqué no me constaste lo del grupo antes? Ahora comprendo porqué Sakura e Ino llevan camisetas con tu cara todos los días... Al menos me podrías haber avisado de que eras famoso. Creía que era tu amigo.

- Dobe - Sasuke suspiró. El otro volvió la cabeza para un lado, y Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco. Al parecer lo de intentar matarlo ya no le importaba, pero que Sasuke tuviera un grupo de música secreto_ ficticio _le molestaba. Los sueños eróticos de Sasuke eran cada vez más raros. Si seguía por ese camino, dentro de poco aparecería Sakura vestida de enfermera buscona. Sasuke se estremeció de horror ante sus pensamientos e intentó que Naruto le prestara atención - Dobe... - el otro lo miró furioso al oír el insulto - Naruto - dijo Sasuke, consiguiendo por fin que el otro le escuchara - No vamos a salir de gira. Nuestro único objetivo es acabar con Itachi.

Naruto lo miró con seriedad, al parecer habiendo olvidado ya la "traición" de Sasuke.

- Pero los Akatsuki son muy famosos, será difícil. Tienen un look impactante. Aunque nunca he visto ninguna actuación suya...Supongo que con una buena promoción y un estilismo adecuado podríais superarlos. ¿Quieres que llame a Gai para que os asesore?

- ¡No! - Sasuke respiró hondo, avergonzado por haberse alterado así. Era obvio que resultaría imposible razonar con Naruto, así que decidió seguirle la corriente y llegar a la parte del sexo cuanto antes. Después de todo, sólo se trataba de un sueño.- No necesitamos a Gai. He dicho que no - repitió, al ver cómo Naruto sacaba un móvil del bolsillo y empezaba a marcar un número. El chico rubio lo miró molesto, pero guardó el teléfono sin decir nada.

Quizás la opción más sabia fuera despertar cuanto antes. Gai era la única cosa que le parecía menos erótica que Sakura vestida de enfermera, y si el sueño se le iba de las manos dentro de poco estaría tomándole medidas para hacerle ropa. Sasuke tomó una decisión.

- Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que irme a... ensayar. Sí. Tengo que ir a ensayar con el grupo. - dijo a Naruto, intentando librarse de él.

- Ah, de acuerdo.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y se empezó a pellizcar el brazo con fuerza para intentar despertar.

- ¿Sasuke?- preguntó Naruto a sus espaldas. Sasuke se volvió a regañadientes.- Tengo curiosidad. ¿Qué tipo de música tocáis?- Sasuke pensó un momento.

- Heavy - decidió.

- Ya sé el nombre del grupo, me refiero a la música

- Heavy, dobe. Música heavy.

- Oh. - Naruto miró a Sasuke fijamente. - Sabes, seguro que el sharingan queda muy bien en los video clips. Aunque a lo mejor a Itachi ya se le ha ocurrido usarlo.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta otra vez. Despierta, despierta, despierta. ¿Cómo se las arreglaba Naruto para sacarle de quicio hasta en sueños¿Se estaría volviendo masoquista?

- ¿Sasuke? - oyó su voz de nuevo. Sasuke lo miró con odio, pero la sonrisa de Naruto seguía tan amplia como siempre. - ¿Entonces puedo ser vuestro bajista?

- Dobe. ¿Acaso sabes tocar el bajo?

Naruto se rascó la cabeza.

- Bueno, no _exactamente_. Pero aunque lo tocara mal no se me oiría mucho. - Al notar como lo miraba Sasuke rectificó- Aunque si lo prefieres me puedo hacer cargo de la nevera.

- Hn - contestó Sasuke, sin saber q decir

- ¿Y de qué van vuestras canciones¿cómo son los títulos?

- ¿Canciones? - Sasuke empezó a mirar a su alrededor en busca de una salida. Quizás si saltaba por un precipicio o se subía en un ascensor que se descolgara de golpe conseguiría despertarse. - Ehh.. "Itachi, muere", "La venganza de los Uchiha", "Sangre del hermano", "El rap del sharingan"

- Creía que era música heavy

Sasuke lo miró incómodo.

- Bueno, principalmente. No queremos encasillarnos. - improvisó

- Mmm. - Naruto lo miró pensativo- Yo una vez compuse una canción. Quizás os sirva.

- ¿Ah, sí¿Sobre qué, el ramen? - preguntó Sasuke con mofa

- ¡Oye! tú no te metas con mis canciones y yo no me meteré con las tuyas. Además, no es que sean muy originales. Parecen un tanto monotemáticas.

- Está bien. - contestó Sasuke, con paciencia. Ya que no conseguía despertar, al menos intentaría que la espera fuera lo menos dolorosa posible- ¿Cómo se llama tu canción? - Naruto lo miró extrañado ante su repentina amabilidad.

- "Ramen" - Sasuke lo observó en silencio un rato hasta asegurarse de que no bromeaba. Al cabo de unos segundos suspiró.

- Está bien. Tocaremos tu canción. Serás nuestra nevera. Dejaremos que Gai... no, no dejaremos que Gai nos diseñe la ropa, pero lo demás está bien. Ahora cállate de una vez y ven aquí - dijo, recorriendo en un instante la distancia que los separaba y acercándose a Naruto para besarlo apasionadamente.

Aún estaban a tiempo de que el sueño se pusiera interesante.

---------------------------

Naruto despertó un poco mareado. El Jutsu que Tsunade le había enseñado para intentar contactar con Sasuke en sus sueños había funcionado, aunque éste se había comportado de una manera extraña. Sobre todo cuando se abalanzó sobre él y, tras el periodo de tiempo imprescindible para que Naruto se diera cuenta de lo que Sasuke estaba haciendo (que resultó ser de varios minutos), no le quedó más remedio que apartarlo de un puñetazo. Ni siquiera había podido preguntarle si la verdadera razón por la que había matado a Orochimaru eran sus malas cualidades como manager.

Con una sonrisa al recordar la conversación, sobre todo los últimos segundos (minutos) antes del doloroso final (doloroso para Sasuke... Naruto había escapado antes de que el otro le devolviera el golpe), se levantó del sofá de un salto y salió corriendo de su apartamento en dirección a casa de Kiba. Estaba seguro de que éste no pondría ningún inconveniente en dejarle su bajo, y podría comprar la nevera de camino a la aldea del sonido.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Dejad reviews porfi ;)

R. 


End file.
